


Slow Down the Days 好时光

by c4rdinal



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: “耶稣上帝。”布鲁斯悄声道。“温馨到令人恐惧，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“甚至没人会想起他们之中的任何一个都可以在一秒钟之内摧毁整座城市。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 24





	Slow Down the Days 好时光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Down the Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537040) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



> 原文备注：标题取自sirenXX的歌曲《I think I like you》。

*

布鲁斯到家的时间很晚。这是他职业的负面影响之一。老实说他任职的两份工作无一不导致类似结果。它们向他索取了太多。

晚回家理所当然地叫他通常会错过孩子们上床睡觉的时机。他总共有五个孩子，上至十七岁下到三岁。恪尽职守的阿尔弗雷德总能毫无差错地将他们都送上床。布鲁斯到家时认定孩子们和阿尔弗雷德都睡着了，但事实是他的管家正站在蝙蝠洞内迎接他归来。

“ 我想确保您进去时嗓子和鞋底都不会发出太大声响。 ” 阿尔弗雷德说，听上去近乎在笑。布鲁斯将头盔拽下来，用戴着手套的掌心插进被压平的发丛，将它们拨乱。

“ 比如我可能尖叫着在房子里跑上跑下？ ” 布鲁斯问。一片片的护甲从他身上脱掉又掉落到他站立的地板处。他筋疲力尽，着实没功夫整理这些东西。明天早上他或者阿尔弗雷德会收拾的，取决于他们谁先到蝙蝠洞。 “ 怎么回事？孩子们还醒着吗？现在已经凌晨三点钟了。 ”

“ 不完全是那样。 ” 管家回答，跟平常一样神秘又叫人焦躁。布鲁斯转动着肩膀的关节朝通往庄园的电梯走去。阿尔弗雷德跟在后面发表了一系列关于他身上的割伤和淤青的评论，只字未提先前那句高深莫测的话。

“ 您有权知道， ” 阿尔弗雷德说的只有 **这个** ，他们正在前往起居室的路上， “ 肯特先生决定今晚在庄园里过夜。考虑到他目前的位置，他认为那是最恰当的选择。 ”

“ 他目前的位置？ ” 布鲁斯问。克拉克早已不算是韦恩庄园的稀客。现在他和布鲁斯之间的关系也不是秘密，但就如之前所说，现在是凌晨三点钟。布鲁斯对他的关心顺理成章。

“ 他被困住了。 ” 阿尔弗雷德边故作严肃地回答边打开起居室的门。布鲁斯朝室内探了探头。光线十分昏暗，但并非漆黑一片。所有人都维持着面向电视机的姿势，某个时间点上它一定是开着的，但现在它一点动静也没有。当布鲁斯描述 “ 所有人 ” 时，里面的的确确就有那么多人。起居室装着足足六个安静的家伙。

“ 这房子大得要命，而他们选择以距离彼此不到 10 平方英尺的方式堆成一起？ ” 布鲁斯低声对管家说。迪克在一张沙发上摊开四肢，瘦长的躯体和胳膊都在边缘上摇摇晃晃，面部整个埋在靠枕中。杰森躺在他旁边的地板上，蜷着身体，脸朝向沙发方向。斯蒂芬妮和提姆设法将他们两个塞在了同一张扶手椅内，肩膀挨着肩膀，额头贴在一起。克拉克半躺在双人沙发上，脑袋朝后靠住一大团靠垫。达米安伏在他胸口睡着，发顶搁在了他的下巴处。

“ 耶稣上帝。 ” 布鲁斯悄声道。

“ 温馨到令人恐惧，不是吗？ ” 阿尔弗雷德说， “ 甚至没人会想起他们之中的任何一个都可以在一秒钟之内摧毁整座城市。 ”

“ 达米安不会的。 ” 布鲁斯反对道，但他自己都不完全相信自己的观点。达米安有个非常 …… 老练的灵魂。布鲁斯低头看向最小的这个孩子。他一侧耳朵贴在克拉克的胸膛。布鲁斯的心脏温和地疼痛起来，他与克拉克相处的时间越长，它变得越加熟悉。

“ 他们原本在看一部迪士尼电影。 ” 阿尔弗雷德告诉他， “ 然后他们都睡着了。因为肯特先生做了热巧克力。 ”

布鲁斯捏住鼻梁，闭上眼睛叹息。 “ 当然他会那么做。 ” 这农场小伙成功为布鲁斯乱糟糟的孩子们当了个好得叫人恼火的父亲，尽管那追根究底完全不是他本来的意图。布鲁斯很努力地不去思考这事。

“ 操。 ” 杰森含糊地骂了一声，在地板上翻过身。迪克闭着眼睛无意识地拍了拍他的脸。杰森扔开他的手，打着哈欠再次没了声响。布鲁斯很希望此刻手里有部相机。同一时间阿尔弗雷德掏出手机对准起居室拍了张照片。

“ 我发誓你有读心的超能力。 ” 布鲁斯小声说。他都不知道自己说话时声音能这么小。他一点也不想打破这个温馨美好的时刻，基于其余时间这五个小孩全都恨不得打破对方的脑袋。

“ 我只会读您的， ” 阿尔弗雷德回答， “ 还有我自己的。适时拍照是我的职责。 ”

“ 杰伊会杀了你。 ” 布鲁斯说， “ 拜托给我也发一张。 ”

“ 当然，先生。 ” 管家拍完了克拉克和达米安，又转过去拍斯蒂芬妮和提姆。 “ 我会把它们装进挂坠盒里当项链。 ”

“ 你真是个混蛋。 ” 布鲁斯评价道。阿尔弗雷德无声地笑起来。

“ 孩子们是我们自己的侧影。 ” 他说。布鲁斯差一点点就笑得咳嗽出声。他很不想破坏这场景，但克拉克躺着的姿势会叫他第二天想杀掉自己的脊柱，以及要是再继续下去，斯蒂芬妮和提姆迟早要撞在一起然后打成一团。

“ 克拉克。 ” 布鲁斯低声叫道，手指轻轻戳弄克拉克的肩膀。他的眼睛一下子睁开了，值得称赞地身体一动也没动，不论他确实差点整个人蹦起来。他眨了眨眼。 **上帝啊** ，他的眼睛可真蓝。

“ 对不起。 ” 克拉克傻乎乎地开口道歉。

“ 为了什么？ ” 布鲁斯问道，伸出一只手， “ 该起床了，你会伤到自己的，老家伙。 ”

“ 按氪星标准，我其实还是个小婴儿呢。 ” 克拉克咕哝着抗议，用一只手抓住布鲁斯的，另一只紧紧抱着达米安，小心翼翼地不叫他在自己站起身的过程中挪动太多。 “ 我没打算在这里睡着。 ”

“ 我的房子就是你的房子。 ” 布鲁斯试着开了个玩笑，但没太大效果，现在的气氛柔和过头了。克拉克安静地忽略了这句话因为 …… 他是克拉克。 “ 走吧，把他们挪到床上去。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克悄声回答。他走向杰森，上帝保佑他英勇无畏的灵魂。他轻声把地上的青少年叫醒了。杰森皱着眉毛盯住他，慢慢爬起来走出房间。迪克疲惫地眨动双眼，仍处在半醒半不醒的状态之间。布鲁斯决意将他交给克拉克，自己则一只手拎起提姆，另一只环住斯蒂芬妮。

“ 怎么啦？ ” 提姆茫然地喃喃低语。

“ 继续睡。 ” 斯蒂芬妮说了一声，提姆立刻又自动睡着了。她迷糊地在布鲁斯怀里笑起来，把脸埋进他胸口打哈欠。

“ 来吧，起来。 ” 克拉克嘟囔着费力地拽起迪克，试图叫他站起来稳住自己。迪克十七岁了，又高手脚又很长，并且还在长个。他差点在走出房间的路上绊倒在咖啡桌边角。克拉克一只手扶着他的肩膀将他送到大厅，下楼回他自己的房间。

“ 我把达米安放回去。 ” 克拉克说了一声，身影消失在走廊中。布鲁斯先把睡得像个石头的提姆送回房间，之后是斯蒂芬妮。她朝他摆了摆手，再将小毯子拽起来没过头顶。等到他回到自己的卧室，克拉克已经伸展四肢躺在他的床上。

“ 我以为你不需要睡眠。 ” 布鲁斯扯着衬衫的一角边脱边说。克拉克几乎看也没看他。

“ 我不需要，但是我喜欢睡觉。 ” 克拉克回答。他们之前有过同样的对话。布鲁斯喜欢有人能和他进行内容相同的重复交谈，但他不会告诉克拉克这点。 “ 到这来。 ” 氪星人要求道。

“ 为什么？ ”

“ 我喜欢的事物很多。 ” 克拉克状似回答说。

“ 喜欢但不需要？ ” 布鲁斯又问道。克拉克立刻掀开眼皮望向他。

“ 在我面前胆子可不能这么大，韦恩。 ” 他说，伸出手圈住布鲁斯的手腕，将哥谭人拉到自己旁边的床垫上坐下。 “ 我当然需要你。 ”

“ 你是个危险的外星人。 ” 布鲁斯说。

“ 但我没有穿得像只蝙蝠在外面跑来跑去。 ” 克拉克反驳道。他打了个哈欠，翻身将脸搁到布鲁斯的大腿上。布鲁斯得承认，这个动作本身，挺糟糕的，但它令说出接下去的话相对容易了点。

“ 你是个很不错的家伙。 ” 他说。克拉克看不清楚似的眯着眼睛朝上望向他。说实在他不需要眯眼睛，他看得清一切。但这数以百万计之一的小小人类之处令他成为他自己，叫人有点恼火又难以抗拒。布鲁斯无法停止在脑海中回忆他睡着的样子，他被自己的孩子们环绕着的场景。这让他感到恐慌，但他喜欢它。

“ 谢谢。 ” 克拉克最终答道，眼睛再次闭了起来。 “ 你也是，布鲁斯。 ”

“ 唔。 ” 布鲁斯哼哼一声。因为他今天说得太多了，已经超过每日讲话的限额。克拉克扭着身子爬上去一点，把自己塞进被子里面。 “ 你穿着牛仔裤。 ”

“ 所以？ ”

“ 天。 ” 布鲁斯叹了口气，站起身将克拉克的牛仔裤脱掉，又叫对方举起手把毛衣从头顶上拽了下来。现在这人只穿着短袖背心和短裤了。 “ 要是你想像普通人那样睡觉，你至少得在穿着上装得像个普通人。 ”

“ 普通人不穿牛仔裤睡觉吗？ ” 

“ 坏人才穿牛仔裤睡觉。 ” 布鲁斯说道，抓着毯子将克拉克盖住，又把他朝上挪了挪好令他的脑袋躺在枕头上。最后他爬上去躺到克拉克身边。克拉克立即自发地动起来，手掌把布鲁斯转成面向另一侧的姿势，四肢贴上来裹住他，温暖的胸膛贴在他后背。

“ 我爱你。 ” 克拉克窝在他后颈处低语。这并不是第一次。他比布鲁斯矮一点，好几厘米。但他仍有法填补他们之间的空隙。布鲁斯没出声，克拉克只是将他圈得更紧了些。布鲁斯握着他的一只手抬起来，沉默着将嘴唇印到那手背上。这已经足够了。


End file.
